The Story of Selina Blizzard
by xXx-TheWayToDawn-xXx
Summary: This is a story on how Selina Miles becomes Selina Blizzard. Jack Frost IS included with this story, along with Toothiana (Tooth Fairy,) Bunny (Bunnymind A.K.A. Easter Bunny,) Sandy (Sandman,) and North (Santa Claus) will be included.
1. Chapter 1

"SELINA!" Mother yells. "I Thought I told you to stop believing in this-this…. NONSENSE!" "It's not nonsense mom!" Selina yells. "It's real! I've seen it myself!" "You are sixteen Selina! You do not need to be believing in fairy tales!" Her mother yells. "They're not fairy tales! Mom why won't you believe me?" Selina says almost crying.

"Because it IS NOT REAL!" Her mother yells. "This IS IT! Final straw, I'm taking down everything on your walls that has to deal with Santa-" "NO MOM!" Selina screams. "Sandman-Easter Bunny- Tooth Fairies- and, JACK FROST!" "NO MOM PLEASE!" Selina screams crying. "It is for your own good Selina!" Her mother says intelligently, while ripping down a poster of Santa. "MOM THEY ARE REAL!" Selina screams

"Prove it!" Her mother says turning around. "Well… the reason why you can't see them is because, you-you don't believe in them… and-" Selina says. "Nope! Not another word, this prove's nothing!" Said her mother ripped down picture's, poster's, and notes. Also throwing away books Selina has about them.

"Y-you're a monster!" Selina says sobbing into her hands. "I'm not having a loony daughter!" Her mother says throwing a book into a garbage bag. "NO, NO NOT MY NOTE BOOK!" Selina screams trying to snatch the book out of her mother's hands. "Oh, this?" Her mother asks looking at it. "Yes, please don't throw it away! It's very important!" Selina pleaded with her mother.

Her mother opened it read the first page nodded and threw it in the bag. "NO MOM!" Selina screams. "You are being overly dramatic about this!" Her mother says. "Please mom give it back!" Selina says crying. "NO!" Her mother says sternly.

Selina stood up for a minute ready to charge at the bag, but doesn't. She walks to her table, grabs her car keys, then walks out of the room slamming the door behind her. "SELINA!" Her mother screams stomping after Selina. "Where do you think you're going?" "The park!" Selina says angrily. "Away from you!" Selina grabs her jacket and puts it on.

"Not now! Not in the beginning of December, it is too cold!" Her mother said. "Why would I care?" Selina asked. "FINE, GO!" Her mother says angrily. "DON'T THINK IT'LL CHANGE A THING!" "What ever." Selina says closing the door behind her.

She walks off her porch and down her stone path, it is slightly snowing at the moment. She makes it to her drive way and get's her key's ready, she looks up and drops her keys. A guy is giggling to himself a little as he was freezing her tire (with his staff) to the ground, but when he hears the keys drops he looks up.

Selina was frozen on the spot, the guy straightens up and looks at Selina mysteriously. Selina was thinking who is this guy? How is he doing that to my car with the staff? And… wow, he's not half bad! Wait is he….?

The guy turns to walk away, Selina then pulled herself together and says. "Stop!" The guy turns around curiously to see who she was talking to, and realizes she is still looking at him. Selina slowly walks to the guy, the guy kind of took a step back as she was three feet away. "Wait, please don't go!" Selina says.

The guy looks to see if someone was behind him, there was no one there. He looks curiously at Selina again. Selina reaches forward and puts her hand on his shoulder to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

She quickly pulls her hand back and says out loud. "Hahah, I-I'm not going crazy! Can it be! Are-are you Jack Frost?" The guy looks at her his piercing crystal blue eye's locked on her brown eye's, he seemed surprised but very happy. Selina gets impatient for his answer and asks. "Are you?" "You mean you can… see me?" He asks.

"Y-yes I can see you! Why?" He suddenly starts having a giggle and backed up for a second. "She-she can… see me!" He blurted out. "But, you don't know who I am." "I'm not completely sure who you are." Selina said clicking her brown boots together. "Who do you think I am?" He asks.

Selina observes him up and down then responds. "J-Jack… Frost?" "Y-yeah, I'm Jack Frost!" Jack says excitedly, even Selina starts to get all happy and giggly. "I-I knew you were real! I knew it!" She says almost jumping around. "How did you hear about me?" Jack asks.

"Well, I was reading something about Santa, and I saw something about Jack Frost. I figured if he was real… you were real." Selina explained. "Ever since I've been gathering information about you and drawing picture's on what I thought you looked like." "Really? Can I see them?" Jack ask's excitingly.

"Well, I would have you see them but…" Selina says rubbing her arm. "You can't, my mother threw everything away about you, North, Toothiana, Bunny, Sandy…. everything!" "Want me to help you get it all back?" Jack asked with a grin. "You can't, my mother will know and she'll ground me…" Selina said.

"Strict mom, huh?" Jack asked sitting on top of the car. "Yeah…" Selina said as she pulled her brown hair out of her face. "Is that the yelling I heard?" Jack asked. "You heard all that?" Selina ask's, Jack nods a little. "What's your name?" He asks. "Selina." She says looking at the tires. "Now about my tires…" She folds her arms and looks at Jack. "Oh yeah… that! Sorry, I can't fix it now." Jack says smiling innocently.

"It's alright, I guess I'll just walk." Selina said away from her car. "Where are you going?" Jack asked. "The park, it's the only place that calms me down." Selina said. "I can get you there faster." Jack said. "How?" Selina asked. "Well I can pick you up." Jack said. "Pick me up and do what?" Selina asked. "This!" Jack says jumping off the car, but does not land on the ground, he's above the car.

"WOW!" Selina says in amazement. "How are you doing that?" "I'm Jack Frost! I can do all kinds of things." Jack says flying back down and landing next to Selina. "I want to be able to do that!" Selina said. Jack looks around. "Seems like everyone is gone." "Yeah, they all left cause of Christmas." Selina said looking around. Jack looks around one more time and grabs the back of Selina's jacket.

"What are you-" Selina is about to ask. "You might wanna hold on." Jack says smiling, Selina quickly holds onto Jack's shoulder as Jack started lifting her up. He pulled her up pretty fast, they were above her house now flying around the block. Jack looks at Selina with a smile and says. "I'm gonna put you down." "Okay." Selina said.

Jack flew back to her driveway and slowly put her down, Jack flew away for a second and came back. "Thanks, that was so much fun!" Selina said giggling a little. "You've got some frost on you hair." Jack said pointing at her hair. "Oh, I guess I do." Selina says looking at her hair and then shrugged.

They both heard the sound of the house door open. Selina quickly pretended to try to break the ice off the tires, but in reality it was no use. "Selina?" Her mother said walking around. "What hap- Oh no!" Her mother started freaking out. "Why is the tires iced to the driveway?!" "How should I know?" Selina asked getting up and placing her hands in her pockets on her jacket.

"Don't sass me!" Her mother snapped. "Don't snap at me, I was only telling you the truth." Selina said taking a quick glance at Jack, he was just sitting on the car looking at Selina's mom. "Selina, how did this happened?" Her mother asked. "I don't know! Why is it every time something happens to go wrong and you blame me?" Selina asked getting upset.

"Because most of the time YOU'RE the cause!" Her mother snapped. "I'm not the cause all the time! You just blame it on me, JUST to make the situation better for you!" Selina said. "I'm always getting in trouble for things I don't do! I get in trouble for believing in thing that to YOU, aren't real! Out of all things you blame this on me, who knows, maybe you're the cause of this one."

"How dare you accuse me!" Her mother said. "You know what you're grounded for… a week!" Jack quickly stood up and jumped off the car in front of Selina's mom. "GROUNDED FOR WHAT?!" Selina bellowed. "I have done absolutely nothing wrong! At least dad was better and nicer then YOU!" "Never use your father in these type of situations!" Her mother snapped.

"Why not? You always do!" Selina said angrily, Jack stood in silence and stared at Selina. "And plus, I'm not using my dad. Unlike you use to, just marrying him for the money. I'm disgusted to even be with you!" "You're father was a-" Her mother began. "Was a great, respectful, loving, and caring man! And if say anything bad about him, you ARE NOT my mother!" "Your father was a disgusting, terrible man who dumped me becau-"

"I guess that's it then, you are NOT my mother!" Selina said tears forming in her eye's. "Wait, wait, wait don't say that! You're just angry, just take a walk with me to calm down." Jack said walking to Selina. "No, she's done this my whole life… I'm tired of it!" Selina whispered into Jack's ear.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here sweety!" Her mother bellowed. Selina shook her head and stormed off to the park. "What are you doing?" Jack asked. "Going to the park." Selina said angrily. "Listen! It's my fault you got in this fight, just-" "Jack! It's not your fault…" Selina said.

"I still think it's my fault." Jack said bowing his head. "Jack, it's not your fault." Selina said putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's my mother's, she's never treated me right. So don't say it's your fault… and I am really sorry you had to see the argument, I never meant it to be that way."

"It's okay." Jack sighed. "Jack I've got lot's of questions if you don't mind if I ask." Selina said. "Like what?" Jack asked. "Well… some of them aren't important…" Selina said. "Just ask!" Jack said as he froze a mailbox shut. "How old are you? You look like you're seventeen-eighteen years old." Selina said.

"Two-hundred-and-eighty-five." Said Jack. "Woah… um, well why is it that you play tricks on people?" Selina asked. "Wouldn't you? I've been alone for so long, got bored and decided to play tricks." Jack responded. "Makes sense… Have you ever met the Easter Bunny?" Selina asked. "Well… yeah! Played a trick or two on him." Jack responded.

"How about the North Pole? Does it really exist?" Selina asked. "Yeah, I tried breaking in a few times." Jack responded. "Well, how about the dream sand? You know, from Sandman?" Selina asked. "What about it?" Jack asked. "Have you seen it in person?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, loads of times." Jack responded. "What's it like?" Selina asked. "It's really cool, if I put my hand in the sand, the sand will change into the form you imagine it to be." Jack responded making hand gestures. "Like?" Selina asked. "Well, let's say you imagined a… Fox and you put your hand in the sand." Jack explained putting frost on a car window, he then drew a fox. "It'll come to life in a… sand form." With this said Jack put his staff down and had the fox come to life running around Selina then turning into snow. "Like that!" Jack said picking up his staff.

"That's really cool." Selina said. "Uh…. Jack, what are you doing?" Jack was frosting all the windows. "Oh, doing what I usually do." Jack responded. "Wish I could do that, my pranks would be a lot more fun." Selina said.

"You prank?" Jack asked. "Yeah, well not all the time like you do." Selina said. They finally made it to the park, Selina sat at the pond where people don't usually walk to so she can talk to Jack. "Have you ever met the Tooth fairy?" Selina asked sitting down. "No." Jack said. "Actually I've got a question. Why do you still believe in everyone? And why do you believe in me?"

"Well… I've believed in them since I was little, why should I stop believing?" Selina said. "It's not like it's impossible. And also if North is real, you must be real too. I was right, you're here with me right now, and talking to me… so that means I believed in all the things people thought impossible, but in reality it is possible."

"But you have no way to prove it…" Jack said. "So what?" Selina said. "I don't need anyone's approval." Someone walked by and Jack made ice on the sidewalk and the person slipped, Jack and Selina both laughed, but Selina stopped laughing once the person got up. "Sorry, couldn't help it…" Selina said.

"Why did you apologize?" Jack asked. "Well unlike you, she can see me." Selina responded. "So, do you like having the powers you have?" Jack walks onto the pond freezing leaves that fell on it. "Well, yeah." Jack said.

"It's getting dark." Selina said looking at the sky. "So?" Jack said. "I've got to go home soon." Selina said. "I can take you there." Jack said. "Thanks Jack." Selina said getting up. Jack grabbed Selina's jacket again as Selina held onto Jack again, she got home within a minute. "Jack…" Selina said as they landed. "Yeah?" Jack said. "Am I gonna see you again?" Selina asked. "Yeah, here soon." Jack said. "Okay, I'll see you soon then." Selina said.

Jack nods as Selina opened the door, she walked into the house and her mom was cooking dinner. Selina apologizes but her mother stays quiet, so Selina went to her room quietly…


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Chapter 2~_**

Three weeks went by and Jack kept dropping in three times a week, but Selina is getting more and more miserable because of her mom. Her mother kept Selina away from anything fictional, kept her from watching TV in less it was news or a learning channel, she also kept her away from her journal's. Selina talked to Jack about these problems, Jack explained to her that her mother's phase will end soon and tried to give Selina hope.

Selina got woken up by a very loud argument. "Please, just let me see her!" She heard a familiar voice say. "You know I can't do that John!" Her mother shouted. "Yes you can let me see her! You just don't want me too!" John shouted. Selina remembered the voice and the name and quickly ran out to the living room.

"You are a worthle- Selina!" Her mother said. "Dad?" Selina said walking slowly forward. "No, this is not your father." Said her mom. "I know that's my dad, I'm not stupid." Said Selina. "John, leave!" Selina's mother said as she pointed to the door. "Don't make me call the authorities." "Please Matilda, let me spend an hour with her. I never get to see her!" John pleaded with Matilda. "No! I say no, over and over and over again! You never listen to me! You're as bad as the stupid girl you call your daughter!" Matilda said angrily.

"Matilda, please!" John said. "OUT NOW!" Matilda bellowed. "Selina go to your room!" Selina ran to her room and quickly got dressed in her warm clothes. She listened into the argument for a few extra minutes then stormed out of her room. "ENOUGH!" She screamed. "Matilda will you please be a civilized and stop arguing with my dad!" "The only word you'll call me is mom, never by my name." Matilda snarled.

"No, you are known as Matilda by me, you will never be known as my mom again!" Selina shouted. "Selina I-" John said. "You listen well young lady!" Matilda interrupted. "No, that's it! I'm… LEAVING!" Selina shouted, she walked really fast to the door and swung it open. She looked at her father and mom then slammed the door behind her.

Selina jogged away from home, after a few minutes she walked and kept looking behind her every few moments. Selina saw a puddle starting to freeze on a lawn, she grinned and kept going. Selina walked to a large ledge by the frozen pond and sat on the edge of it. Selina hugged her legs and buried her face into her knees and sobbed.

Selina felt someone's hand lightly placed on her left should, she peeked over her knees and saw a reflection of Jack next to her on the ice. "H-hi Jack…" Selina sighed between her sobs. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, Selina shook her head. "Calm down." Selina slowly pulled herself together, when she stopped crying she told Jack everything that occurred that morning. "Jack, my father could get into jail because he wants to see me." Selina added at the end, then started crying again. "H-he can g-go to jail because of m-m-me." Selina repeated crying.

Jack looked around and tapped the ground with the tip of his staff. A Silver chained Necklace with an oval-shaped Aquamarine Jewel in it, he picked it up and put it on top of Selina's knee. Selina looked up slowly and saw the necklace, she rubbed the tears off her face, and took it off her knee. She examined the jewel and looked at Jack.

"Jack its beautiful." She said smiling. "Where did you get it?" "I created it." Jack said. "How?" Selina asked, Jack raised the staff. "Oh… I didn't know you could do that." Selina observed the Necklace again. "What type of jewel is this?" "It's a Zircon." Jack said. "A Zircon?" Selina asked. "Yeah, here." Jack said as he gestured Selina to give him the necklace, she handed him the necklace and Jack put it on. "I'm never taking this off." She said holding on to the gem.

"Thanks Jack." "You're welcome." Jack said. "Selina!" John says behind Selina. Looks over her shoulder and see's her dad. "Hi Dad." Said Selina. "I probably need to leave." Jack said standing up. "No, don't go." Selina said louder than she wanted, Jack slowly walked backwards to move out of John's way. "I'm not going anywhere." John said sitting next to Selina. "Oh yeah… Sorry." Selina said. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." Said John. "It isn't your fault, it's Matilda's." Said Selina.

"Selina, please forgive your mother. She's-" John said. "No, I'm not forgiving her. She's taken me away from you, treated me horribly, and she almost put you in jail." Said Selina. "And most of all, she's not my mom." "Yes she is." John said. "No she's not!" Selina said. "You don't know what I've been through with her!"

"Selina, I just want you to know I love you. And if you ever want to see me when your older, you can find me. By calling me, I'll gladly be with you and welcome you home." John said. "I love you too, and don't worry I will call you." Selina said with a smile. "I better be going, I think your mother is following me." John said. "Alright, I love you daddy!" Selina said hugging John. "I love you to sweetheart." John said hugging her tight. John walked away and Selina watched him in till he wasn't visible anymore.

Selina sat down with Jack and talked with him for hours, Jack made her feel a lot better. Selina looked at her watch it is one o'clock in the afternoon. "Jack I've got to go." Selina said putting her hand down. "Thank you so much Jack, for everything." "No, thank you." Jack said. "Why thank me?" Selina asked. "For believing in me." Said Jack. "Mm… you're welcome." Said Selina getting up. "Jack I wanted t-AUGH!" Selina slipped on black ice on the edge of the ledge. "Selina, NO!" Jack shouted reaching for her hand, but it was too late she slipped fell onto the frozen pond.

She broke through and was in the water, she started panicking, and panicking, she kicked and swung her arm. "NO!" Jack yelled again and jumped down, but since he had his staff the pond froze as he touched the pond. "No, no, no!" Jack said hitting the pond with the bottom of his staff, but only frost came from it. "NO!" Jack yelled and hit the ice again, now some ice lifted from it. "SELINA!" Jack screamed and hit the ice with the bottom of his staff with all his strength, but big ice spikes flew up every direction.

As he hit it one last time, a bright blue line of shine bolted right into Selina's necklace gem. When this happened a perfect shaped snowflake appeared in the middle of the gem.

Jack panted and looked around helplessly, he fell down to his knees and rubbed off the extra snow to see the bottom, Jack saw Selina lifeless she didn't even move. Jack had a tear roll off his cheek and onto the ice. "It's… it's all my fault, if I would've just left… she-she could've got out." Jack said tears coming from his eye's. Jack shook his head in belief and left in shock… For the next three months Jack visits repeatedly, he sometimes would take a flower from the nearest bush or tree and puts it where they used to sit.


End file.
